Flames of Afterlife: Alternate Story and a Vampire
by Datenshii
Summary: After spending a full century in Hell doing nothing, Ichigo's boredom know no limits. So when the Head Master of Youkai Academy contacts him through Gotei 13 and asks him to enroll in his school, he accepts. If only he knew what awaited him there. Ichigo/Inner Moka. Ichigo/Kurumu. Follows plots until a point.
1. Prologue

**Yo! Yes, I'm back again, with yet _another_ story. Yesh, I know, I have yet to update MST, and FoA and FiT -for those who have read any of them and are reading this now- but it's just something I can't get off my mind. Bloody plot bunnies.**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**As the title may have revealed, this is an alternate story of one of my big stories, Flames of Afterlife. Initially, I thought of making this the second part of the main story, but seeing as it conflicts with the plot of FoA, I decided to make it some sort of AU. So, for those who have read FoA, the big thing I changed is that Ichigo is not in love with Rukia, and neither is she with him. So if you want IchiRuki, you won't find it here. Those who have not clicked the 'Back' button on the broswer, this change makes a lot of other changes within the main plot, but you will find them out within the story if you choose to read it.**

**For those of you who have not read FoA before this, you don't need to go back and read it to understand the plot. As I said before, this is practically AU. All will be explained.**

**Other things you need to know is that the thousand years blood war arc, or quincy war, or whatever, won't be included in this. This takes place after the Hell Verse Movie. Plot doesn't go exactly like the Winter war, but Aizen has been defeated nonetheless.**

**Also, this starts somewhere within the first Rosario + Vampire anime season, and some second season events may occur, sometimes differently. I haven't decided if I should include the manga continuation, but we'll see.**

**Hope you read the author's note, no matter how long it is, as it is very important if you want to understand something.**

**Author: Datenshii**

**Genre: Adventure/Romance, a little bit of Mystery too. And Action.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon. People who love lemon, READ THE F***ING AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Pairings: Ichi/Inner Moka mainly, Tsukune/Harem. Pairings may change as characters develop.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zanpakutou'

**'Inner Hollow'**

**"Abilities/Demons/Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

FLAMES OF AFTERLIFE: ALTERNATE STORY AND A VAMPIRE

_Prologue_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Heavy pants could be heard within the forest as a tanned young man ran as if for dear life, tripping over his own feet, and still standing again and running.

He stopped for a second, finally feeling safe, and sighed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, a shriek could be heard and his eyes widened as two huge grey feet approached him, making trees all around them collapse. The monster revealed itself to have the form of a monkey with four hands, a white bone-like mask covering its face. Still, within the black holes two golden, malicious eyes shone.

"**Hungryyyy… I am HUNGRY!"**

The man stared at it in horror and tried running again, not turning away from it, but ended up tripping and landing on his butt. He crawled away in despair, yet the monster approached quickly.

Just as it reached out to grab him…

…a red blur sped by and severed the creature's arm.

While it shrieked, the blur stopped in a place and revealed itself to be a man clad in a crimson red cloak with a hood covering his head, judging from the wide shoulders. The man jumped towards the creature, an ebon blade visible in his hand, and cleanly cut it in half, head to bottom. The monster disintegrated in a wave of blue light and disappeared in the sky.

Landing back on the ground, the hooded man sighed and turned to the man lying on the ground. He stared at his savior in slight fear as he stood. The hooded man's gaze fell upon the broken chain sticking out of the man's chest and sighed again.

"Just stay still. A shinigami is going to send you to 'Heaven' soon," he said, his voice deep and cold.

The man stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded. Soon, a girl dressed in black robes carrying a sword in her hand suddenly landed next to the two of them. She stared at the hooded man, but seeing no reaction, she thought he could not see her and so stepped closer to the other man. She raised her sword and the man took a step back.

"W-what are you going to do to me….?" He asked fearfully.

She smiled reassuredly. "Don't worry, I'm only going to help you move on. Where I'm sending you to you won't be followed by these monsters anymore."

With that, she raised her sword a little more, only to be stopped again. But this time, it was the hooded man's hand. She stared at him in shock.

"Wait," was the only thing he said.

The first thing the girl thought to do was bind this man and interrogate him, but something told her to let him do what he wanted to.

With that, she lowered her hand, and the man turned to the terrified spirit. Suddenly, he raised his left hand and it was engulfed in a black fire. He grabbed the man's chain and ripped it away effortlessly, leaving a gaping hole behind. The shinigami's eyes widened and she tried yelling at him, but her breath caught in her throat at his next actions.

The chain in his hand started morphing, and it rusted and grew until it separated into two shackles. The shackles immediately flew for the spirit's wrists and latched onto them. The spirit could only stare in horror at what was going on.

"You have sinned," the man spoke, surprising both people. "And now your soul is _mine_."

With that, he raised his right hand which held his sword and stabbed the man in the gut. Two huge gates materialized behind them, a skeleton on each of its doors holding the edges with their arms. The doors parted and a blinding red light came out, as well as the stench of rotten bodies.

"The… gates of… Hell…" the shinigami whispered in awe.

The hooded man raised his right arm, and with it the body of the spirit, and threw the tanned man through the gates, as he screamed for mercy even when the gates were almost closed.

With the whole show over, the shinigami turned to stare at the man in the red cloak. He sighed again and brought the blade up to wipe it with a cloth he provided from inside his cloak. After a while, he sheathed the sword to his hip and put the cloth back away within his garments.

Just as the shinigami opened her mouth to speak, he broke the ice first. "Do me a favor and kill those hollows like you are supposed to. Had I not been here, it could have killed someone."

She blushed in embarrassment and scowled. "Who are you and how do you know so much about the afterlife?"

The man stared at her long, and his cold, golden eyes bore through her soul. "What is soutaichou-chan doing? Does he not teach his pupils even about the other dimensions?" he spoke to himself. The girl raised an eyebrow and her expression turned outraged, if not even a bit amused at his nickname for the Head Captain.

"Perhaps this would enlighten you. Ever heard of Kurosaki Ichigo?" he continued. Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "So you aren't all that unaware. Well, then, as I said before, please do kill those hollows. I'm on a vacation."

And so he turned and walked away towards the nearest city. In his wake, the shinigami girl stood frozen in one place, still shocked from his words.

"Kuro…saki… Ichigo-sama…" she whispered.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Also, rest assured, I have not wasted all of your time with my author's note. There will be an update real soon, so to satisfy you, my dear readers :D**

**Read and review! They keep me going.**

**-Datenshii**


	2. Chapter One

**Yoo! I'm back with an update, as I promised. **

**To those who complained about shortness, it was only the prologue, fear not. I usually write at least 2k words for a chapter.**

**And the cover is mine. All mine. I may do a colored version later, but for now I have no time so this will have to do.**

******Rate: T, ****because of Ichi's potty mouth and incoming violence. And me being paranoid. Hints of lemon, a big maybe, but there will surely be no real lemon.**

**Pairings: Ichigo/Kurumu, Ichigo/Inner Moka later on, Tsukune/Harem. Pairings may modify during character development.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach not mine, Rosario + Vampire neither. Full-stop.**

"Regular talking"

_Thinking or pressured words_

'Zanpakutou'

**'Inner Hollow'**

**"Abilities/Demons/Vizards/Hollows"**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter I – The New Student

Aono Tsukune stepped out of his room and took a breath of fresh air in the early morning –or as fresh as Youkai air can be. The second semester of the year had already began, the first day being today, and he was pretty excited and a little scared too, remembering the past semester's events.

As he started walking to the point where he would meet Moka, a feeling crept across his skin. He just _knew_ this semester was going to be even more mind-blowing than the last. In more ways than one.

Hearing Moka approaching, he pushed aside such thoughts for the moment, and focused on one of the girls he really liked.

…

"Swimsuits!"

"So sexy~!"

One disbelieving and disappointed Kurono Kurumu watched as the horde of boys ran towards the 'Super' Newspaper Club members and started taking newspapers like fresh bread. As she turned to her accomplice, Sendo Yukari, she noticed that the witch was being overwhelmed by the creepiness of an obsessed fatso.

Unable to take it anymore, Yukari ran away with tears in her eyes, screaming.

Kurumu stared at the fatso for a few seconds, and just as she prepared to hit him with her knee, an unknown foot stepped harshly over his face and successfully dug his head in the ground as the owner of said foot stepped casually over his body.

She lifted her head to stare at the stranger and she noticed he had a hand held out. After a moment of realizing what he wanted, she handed him one of their newspapers. As he inspected it for a few seconds, she took the time to inspect him.

First thing she noticed was that he was _tall._ Taller than her, taller than Tsukune-kun too. His shoulders were broader than Tsukune-kun's, too. His skin was so pale it could have almost been called ivory. Then, no thanks to his height, she had to raise her chin to gaze at his face.

His hair was bright orange and long enough to be held in a loose ponytail at the scruff of his neck, but short enough to not pass his clavicle. He had high cheekbones and light stubble covered his jaw.

All considered, Kurumu would have not believed he was a student at their school, as he looked like man and not a boy, and she had never seen him before in her life, had she not noticed he was wearing the uniform's beige trousers and white shirt, the trademark red tie untied and loose around his neck.

She quickly came back to reality the moment she noticed his _golden_ eyes staring at her, one of his slender orange eyebrows raised. That was also the moment she noticed the two scars on his face, one of them vertically crossing his right eye, and the other starting at his jaw, continuing on his neck, and disappearing under his shirt.

Her eyes widened when she realized she was staring and she actually blushed and looked away. His eyes narrowed in thought as he looked at her.

"This is good material, if only a bit outdated. Don't give up," was the only thing he said as he walked away. She blushed even more at his deep, husky voice even as she stared at his back in surprise.

…

It was the beginning of the courses for the day and the bell had just rung, signaling the end of break. Students each took their own seat and prepared for the first subject they had for the day.

Moka was currently drifting off, despite her usual gushing. She was contemplating about yesterday's events and their decision to act against the Public Safety Committee. Then, Nekonome Shizuka, their homeroom teacher, entered the class and greeted them, and they bowed.

"Today, a new student will join us, so make sure to give him a warm welcome, nya~!" she said excitedly, her cat ears moving happily. "You can come in now."

Moka now gave the teacher her full attention and her emerald eyes slid over to the door. It opened and an orange-haired male teenager came in. She vaguely heard Kurumu whispering behind her:

"That's the guy I told you about, the one who appreciated our newspaper!"

"Is he really a student? He looks older than required," Tsukune whispered back.

As if in synch, most of their female classmates burst out in gushes and giggles, just as the males grumbled and growled in envy of him. At the same time, Moka felt her inner personality stir and reconnect to her, obviously interested.

His golden eyes scanned their classmates a bit. She noticed his gaze linger on Kurumu for half a second and felt a light surge of what felt like jealousy shoot from the Rosario. Then, when those orbs fell upon her, she quickly covered her seal, which was glowing.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to make your acquaintances," he said simply, giving a forty-five degrees bow.

"Seeing as Komiya-san will not be returning for the semester, please move in his seat, next to Akashiya-san. Akashiya-san, can you please raise your hand?"

She had not raised her hand fully for he had already taken his seat. The teacher moved on to her lesson, turning her back to the class so that she could write on the blackboard. Moka stared at the new student and after a while, he turned and his eyes locked onto hers. Those golden eyes of his seemed to… stare a hole through her soul. Then, she noticed his aura seeping off him in waves, waves so powerful they felt like tides.

She shivered and her inner gasped. Her Rosario started glowing in agitation and Moka was slightly relieved she had not taken her hand off it. The orange-haired student's eyes narrowed as if in deep thought and after a few more seconds, he turned his attention back to the blackboard.

Moka let out a mute relieved sigh, yet the Rosario did not stop glowing. She let the confused feeling reach out to her inner, and the prideful vampire suddenly cut the connection.

She knew Tsukune was watching her in slight concern, yet she could not bring herself to say anything to him at the moment.

…

Kurumu was searching for good accusing material against the Public Safety Committee, and was currently bored to death, since she could not find any of them around.

She caught glimpse of something from the corner of her eye, when…

"What are you doing?"

…she came face to face with the new student.

"KYAAAAH!"

_Crash._

The guy's head poked from over the roof she fell off, expression unimpressed. "You ok?"

Kurumu shook the dancing stars out of her sight and pointed a finger at him. "Y-you're the new guy! H-how did you know I was there?"

"Either a blind or a retarded person wouldn't have noticed _blue hair _out of all things on the top of a roof," he deadpanned. "And my name is Ichigo. Use it."

She laughed sheepishly at his reasoning. "Well, I'm Kurono Kurumu. Nice to meet cha," she introduced.

"Skipping awkward first time chit-chat, who _were _you stalking up there?" he asked, his bland tone seeming to gain a curious tint.

She glanced uncomfortably around her and noticed she couldn't climb back up, as she couldn't reveal her Succubus wings just for that. He seemed to notice, as he immediately jumped down and landed as gracefully as a cat next to her, his hands in his pockets.

"So?"

She hesitated for a moment and then she remembered how she appreciated their work. Hoping he would not be corrupt like others, she started telling him about the Public Safety Committee and their outrageous rules and dealings.

After she finished her narration, he hummed in thought and rubbed his chin. "They seem to me like some kind of stuck-up brats who shove their 'authority' down other people's throats," he murmured.

She snorted in amusement at his way of thinking, and let out and internal relieved sigh. _Maybe we do have a chance of regaining our fame and taking down these annoying kids._

"But if you can't defeat them, there's not much you can do. They want you to give up, and at the same time, they want you to fight back so that they can crush your hopes even more. The best thing to do right now is defend. No one is gonna back you up if you go against them, and if you do, then you may even get killed," he told her bluntly.

Kurumu stared at the ground in absent anger. Finally, she sighed. "I guess. It's better than getting hurt. Yet, I can't just shake off the way they destroyed our newspapers," she murmured, hands clenching.

The guy, Ichigo, stared at her for a while. Then he turned to look at the sky. "I can't just get involved too much. I hate that kind of people, but I don't want to cause a commotion," he said, and she frowned in disappointment, and even a little bit of sadness.

He touched her shoulder with his left hand. "I'll be there if something bad happens."

She stared at him in surprise, and for a split second, his eyes seemed to smile. Not even realizing it at the moment, she smiled back shyly.

…

Anger. Disappointment. Sadness.

Those were the only feelings Kurumu held as she ran out of the Newspaper Club Room, leaving a startled Yukari behind.

She ran, thinking only of escaping, thinking only of a getaway from all these feelings. She ran, until she felt herself hit a stone wall and fall.

Only to be caught in a warm embrace and realize that the wall was in fact the new student's hard chest.

Her eyes widened and she fought her tears back. He stared at her long, a small crease visible between his slender eyebrows, his lips pursed in a light frown.

"Kurumu," he called, his tone concerned.

Hearing him call her name was the last straw and said Succubus let out a wail and threw herself further in his grip, finding safety in his warm torso.

He stood frozen in his place, unsure of what to do. Soon though, he put one of his hands on her shoulder, the other rubbing her back gently. Ichigo let her cry her worries out for a good couple of minutes.

"Tsukune… he and Moka… the idiots!" she mumbled between her hiccups.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath, and then explain," he said gently.

Kurumu wiped her tears and pulled away slowly. "Tsukune… is a human… And Moka knew too. They… they hid it from us. Why did they hide…?" she wondered sadly and her amethyst eyes flew back to his face.

"You can only find out if you ask him," Ichigo told her simply. Kurumu frowned, realizing what he was talking about.

"I love him, but he doesn't trust me. What does Moka have that I don't?" she said bitterly.

He stood silent for a few seconds. She was almost afraid she made him uncomfortable when he suddenly put his right hand on her left shoulder too.

"You shouldn't give away your heart so easily. Not all people deserve you," he said, a small, almost nonexistent sad smile curling his lips. Her breath hitched in her throat. "I would advise you further, but I cannot guide the heart. You already know what you want to do."

That being said, his big, strong hands left her shoulders and he walked away. She vaguely heard Yukari approaching.

She thought about Tsukune, whose death was fast approaching, and a frown marred her expression.

_Do I?_

…

Kurumu watched as, in a split second, the life of the man she loved had been threatened to the extreme when Kuyou's blue fire wheel came dangerously close to Tsukune.

Her brain processed faster than the others' the next seconds to come.

As Mizore and Yukari thought their friends' lives had ended, she begged to differ.

Tsukune was standing with Moka in his arms as if he had been preparing to jump out of the way, only he remained frozen in his place, eyes wide.

Ichigo had blocked the fire wheel with only one hand, seeing as the other was in his pocket. Then, angering the fox monster even more, he clenched his hand into a fist, making the wheel disperse as if it was only mist.

"Y-you… who are you to dare face the president of the Public Safety Committee! What kind of monster are you?!" Kuyou yelled in outrage.

The new student's eyebrow twitched and he leapt towards the humanoid fox, grabbing his face with his hand and throwing him on the ground, a crater forming from both the speed and the pressure of the hit.

He then proceeded to punch him in the gut, successfully digging a hole in the rooftop, then another and another in the next few floors.

Kurumu watched this pass as shocked as her friends. She noticed the ominous aura of the new student before, but to actually defeat a fox youkai with only one hand and without transforming into monster form? A tremor ran down her spine and she bit her lip.

Moka had already left Tsukune's embrace and stood on her own feet, since she had been planning to finish off the enemy herself when the orange-haired male interfered. She soon saw him jumping back towards them and he landed next to the Succubus, on the other side of the hole.

A few seconds passed as the Newspaper Club members all stared at Ichigo and he stared back. Then, Kurumu gasped.

"Kurosaki!"

She ran to glomp him, only to be stopped inches away when he poked a finger on her forehead.

"I thought I told you to call me Ichigo," he said sternly as she whined and rubbed her forehead.

She glared at him for a few seconds. "I-Ichigo," she murmured, a pink tint visible on her cheeks. "Anyway! You came!"

"I already said I would be here, didn't I? Besides, he was more bark than bite," Ichigo said, shrugging.

Moka stared at this… this lowlife as he casually chatted with the Succubus, as if nothing was wrong in the world, as if he just defeated an Orc and not an S-class monster. Her blood boiled with every second passing, and the moment he claimed the fox monster was weak, she snapped.

She launched a well-aimed kick at him, fury burning within her already-red eyes, only for her attack to be caught while he was not looking.

Her eyes widened as he threw her to the ground and her body created a path of rubble as she slid across the stone floor.

"Moka-san!" "Moka-san!" "Moka!" "Akashiya-san!"

She winced as she struggled to stand. Her entire body hurt and she knew it was not from the hit, since she had vampiric toughness. No, the moment his hand gripped her ankle, his aura surged through her body and… fried her. She knew her ankle was swollen too, but, thanks to her nature, the pain was going away.

"Who… are you?" she spat.

His golden eyes regarded her coldly. "You were in class while I introduced myself, or did you already forget my name?"

She glared at him. "How did you know?"

"It seems you have no manners at all, despite your 'noble' ancestry. First you attack me from behind, then you start asking me all these questions without me knowing not even your name," he said blankly, but to the vampire, his words seemed mocking.

She would have attacked him again for mocking her and her family, had her outer not told her to accept defeat before worse things happened. "Akashiya Moka," she said through clenched teeth.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he introduced, so that the other people who weren't in his class would know too.

Trying to ease the tense atmosphere, Kurumu started introducing the others. "This is Sendo Yukari," she pointed to the little witch, and she blushed and did a small curtsy. He smiled and bowed back.

"Shirayuki Mizore," The yuki-onna hid behind Kurumu, but they nodded to each other nonetheless.

"Toujo Ruby," The older witch smiled and bowed and he bowed back, though a knowing glance was shared between the two of them.

"And the idiot lying over there is Morioka Ginei, but we call him Gin." Said 'idiot' was resting with his back against a wall, though he did raise a hand to salute him. Ichigo waved, and turned back to Kurumu.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked quietly.

The Succubus blushed. "Of course I am! I'm always in my best shape!" she declared, even raising her arm and grabbing her biceps with her other hand.

Ichigo hummed in amusement. "Then I'll be going. See you tomorrow in class."

He jumped off the building and they were left to speculate in his wake.

_He really does like leaving spectacularly, _Kurumu thought, knowing she was going to be bombarded with questions.

"Was your love for Tsukune a fluke, Bazooka Girl?" Mizore said from behind her as they all finally recovered from the shock.

Kurumu turned to her, her expression outraged. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The two of them then proceeded to do their usual bickering, with Yukari joining them at one point.

Tsukune turned to talk to Moka, only to notice she had already grabbed the Rosario. The inner's glare was a fiery one. "That lowlife had better learn his place, or I will personally beat it into him."

He gulped and caught her pink-haired counterpart once she fainted.

As the mob of students was approaching, Kurumu watched absently as Tsukune was lifted into the air and called 'hero'.

_What am I doing, really? Why does my heart race when Ichigo's facing me? And why were his arms so warm? Didn't I love Tsukune?_

Her expression turned horrified and she shook her head.

_I love Tsukune! He's just a very attractive guy, that new student… _

Her thoughts settled, she went towards her friends and helped them lift the injured Mizore.

_He's just a great friend._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Also, if any of you think that Ichigo is overpowered and this is all gonna be a roflstomp, fear not, for he is going to face some challenges too, only later on.**

**Feel free to ask anything and I will answer the best I can without spoiling anything.**

**Read and review! They are love, and love makes me write.**

**-Datenshii**


End file.
